


出外靠朋友

by second27



Series: 曾經凜雪鴉沒有朋友，然後他跟蹤了一個 [1]
Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Gen, 但越寫越基, 凜殤友情向, 所以你們自由心證吧
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second27/pseuds/second27
Summary: 「有困難時求助朋友，這是世間常情吧？」東離2-7衍生。看完這集後發現原來凜雪鴉真的當殤不患是朋友，簡直顛覆我的世界觀。





	出外靠朋友

**Author's Note:**

> \- 《東離劍遊紀》衍生  
> \- 雖然說友情向但CP請自由心證（自暴自棄  
> \- 台詞（幾乎）全都引用或改寫自原劇  
> \- 文不文白不白  
> \- 角色屬於原作，OOC屬於我

1

「緝察使大人從早上起就在西邊的街道上佈下了天羅地網，他料想那女人會逃回西幽，打算埋伏她。」

「早說啊混帳！」

看著殤不患急忙離去的背影，凜雪鴉再度放過他話中原本可以挖出的秘密。

畢竟，普通人不會處心積慮地從朋友的未盡之言挖掘隱私，對吧？

2

從來沒有人會把朋友與掠風竊塵兩個詞放在一起。

本來江洋大盜就不值得信任，更何況是比起盜取財物更喜歡作弄人的掠風竊塵，便是盜賊團夥需要人搭把手的時候，也決計不會找他。

畢竟不管是盜賊還是捕快都有著慘痛的前車之鑑。盜賊們曾因他丟失了累積許久的財物，捕快們也曾以為他是線人而被耍得團團轉，因此丟失升遷的機會。

這使得原本勢不兩立的雙方達成一個共識──絕對不要接近掠風竊塵。

這些人難得聰明了一回，凜雪鴉想，愚人的智慧。

3

掠風竊塵的名聲雖差，四方御史卻是眾人巴結的對象。

雖然這兩年他總追著殤不患跑，好似除了作弄惡人之外就只有這一件事值得他上心，但事實上他在這段日子裡可忙碌了。掠風竊塵與四方御史的工作不僅不衝突，更可以說是密不可分，畢竟御史的本職就是掌記各地動靜，聞風而奏。再者，刑部掌管全國刑名案件，乃是各方情資的匯集之地，對凜雪鴉而言是再好也不過的情報來源。作為四方御史可以同時獲得官員的把柄、有趣事物的消息與殤不患的行蹤，一箭三鵰的工作使得他甘願忍受無聊的行政事務。

「我等所追捕的是個無惡不作的窮凶極惡之輩，名為殤不患。」

這不就讓他遇見有趣的事了嗎？

眼前自稱是西幽刑部緝查使的男人十分誇張地形容殤不患的惡行惡狀，並要求東離刑部配合搜查。雖然凜雪鴉對追命靈狐的言語持保留態度，但這不妨礙他跟著嘯狂狷一起追查線索。

當然也不妨礙他跟著嘯狂狷一起抹黑殤不患。

反正殤不患藝高人膽大，這兩年沒少被玄鬼宗的餘孽找麻煩，也不見他有多困擾，再多加個仙鎮城想必也不是問題。

凜雪鴉愉悅地忽略了殤不患的麻煩都是自己造成的這項事實。

在追查的途中遇見了名為蠍瓔珞的毒師，從前因後果中不難推測出殤不患是著了她的道才匆忙撤離現場，並且以凜雪鴉對他的了解，殤不患應該是沒有能力自行解毒的。

哦，又是一個可以向殤大俠邀功的機會呢。

凜雪鴉愉悅地在殤不患陷入困境的時候颯爽登場。

「有困難時求助朋友，這是世間常情吧？」

4

凜雪鴉不明白人情世故存在的必要性。

這當然不是說他不懂人性。相反地，作為玩弄人心於股掌之間的掠風竊塵，他自然對於人需要的、渴望的、執著的事物瞭然於心。如此才能夠做好一切安排，偷取他唯一想要的寶物。

但人情義理卻不同。

大多時候，人們口中的人情代表友好、互惠的關係，更是一種不言說的照顧與守護。

他固然知道依循著約定俗成的習慣可以幫助他更快融入目標的生活並贏取信賴，但若脫去這層含義，凜雪鴉並不認為自己有任何義務要為他人著想，不論對方與他熟稔與否。

5

凜雪鴉與浪巫謠為了殤不患解毒劑中必備的一味藥一同前往鬼歿之地。

解毒劑的原理是使用同類中更高靈格生物的精氣壓制並清除原本的毒性。其實花些時間未必不能找出蝕心毒姫制毒時所使用的原料，再以此為據去尋合適的材料也未嘗不可，比起冒著生命危險去尋找龍角這般的頂級藥物，這或許是更妥當的做法。可面對未知的西幽毒物，凜雪鴉不敢托大，依舊做出了勇闖鬼歿之地的提議。

畢竟殤不患的性命不會在他的博弈範圍內。

更何況，這趟路也可以探探殤不患在西幽的搭檔究竟有多少本事。

「你為什麼對他的事情如此熱衷？」聆牙問，不曉得有幾分是為了解決自己的疑惑，又有幾分是為了那位幾乎從不開口的樂師。

「理由只有一個，覺得愉悅。」凜雪鴉偏頭看向他們，而後笑了起來。「感不感興趣可以說是我人生的全部。」

他在殤不患的朋友面前透露的寥寥真心，對面的一人一琴不置可否，反而試圖逼迫凜雪鴉展現實力。

看來他們此行的目的倒是相同。

在讓浪巫謠與龍比嗓門，而對方也真的應了的時候，凜雪鴉相信，自己得到的情報遠比送出的要多。

所以浪巫謠在知道藥方後立刻做出的攻擊讓凜雪鴉著實吃了一驚，他知道殤不患的樂師朋友對自己很有意見，卻也沒料到浪巫謠竟然可以翻臉的如此迅速，這也讓他好奇自己究竟是在哪兒露出的餡。

「你對殤有害無益，居心叵測。」因為聲音蘊含著力量，一般並不說話的浪巫謠紆尊降貴地開口，卻是在給他安上莫須有的罪名。

「你說我有何圖謀？」凜雪鴉不疾不徐地反問，但確實有幾分惱怒。

「不知道。」浪巫謠答道。「但你的舉手投足都告訴我，你是惡人。」

這個回答使得凜雪鴉心中那點惱怒轉為可笑。

唉呀，還真是嫉惡如仇呢。

6

物以類聚，從殤不患的作風應可推知其搭檔的性格。

然而凜雪鴉失算了。

他把原因歸咎於殤不患根本沒有什麼作風。

誠然，即使不與凜雪鴉相比，殤不患仍稱的上是頂好的人，即便是面對明顯與他有私仇的嘯狂狷，殤不患也不願在其背後耍陰險的手段。可另一方面，殤不患對惡人的容忍度似乎也不低，最好的例子就是他凜雪鴉本人。禍害天下的掠風竊塵數次在殤不患面前晃悠，也沒見他產生懲奸除惡的意願，反倒是希望離凜雪鴉搞出的破事越遠越好。

殤不患沒有匡扶正義、以天下為己任的使命感。比起做一個剪凶除惡的城隍，他更像是路見不平拔刀相助的大俠，在事情平復後隨即飄然而去，終成說書人口中令人景仰的傳奇。

7

「到此為止了！大逆不道的殤不患！我不會再縱容你為非作歹了！」

跳出來為嘯狂狷出頭的時候，凜雪鴉調動全身演技假扮成一個蹩腳的白奸，嘗試用自己最為平板的語氣作戲，並在追命靈狐看不到的地方拼命給殤不患使眼色。

但殤大俠果然不愧是耿直的殤大俠，對他的暗示完全反應不過來。與一旁十分有眼色地捧哏的嘯狂狷相比，殤不患就像是新加入的小生，抓不準劇團演出的節奏，使得原本一觸即發的緊張劇情成為滑稽嘲弄的優戲。

凜雪鴉東拉西扯，才等到後知後覺的殤不患進入狀況。

「原來是掠風竊塵的新獵物嗎？還真合你胃口啊。」

凜雪鴉欣然地按照終於接上的臺本演出，立刻要求西幽的緝察使們撤退，並且不忘在沒人注意到的時候對殤不患擠眉弄眼一番。

不出所料，殤不患又對他妥協了。不論是默許他玩弄嘯狂狷，還是對他調戲的動作視而不見，都讓凜雪鴉感到愉悅。

凜雪鴉亦對這齣未排演過的戲十分滿意。

若是殤不患發覺他想在嘯狂狷面前露出馬腳而推了一把，就代表凜雪鴉這段日子的調教小有成就。

若是殤不患以為自己擺了他一道，那就更有趣了。

也就是說，殤不患要不是與凜雪鴉同流合污，就是開始依照掠風竊塵的作風行事。不論如何，都不能算是原先的老好人了。

真是令人愉悅。

8

凜雪鴉從不認為自己能夠在任何意義上被稱做好人，當然他也不在乎。

而殤不患在這點上完全與他相反。

這倒不是說殤不患立志要做一個好人，事實上他大約也不在乎旁人的評價，這從他被西幽與東離聯合通緝卻依然滿不在乎的態度可略知一二。

殤不患只是重人貴生，不願做多餘的殺戮。也因此，無論來者何人，他總是會盡量避免致命的攻擊，給予對方一線生機。放棄也好，逃走也罷，只要尚有求生之心，那就不應隨意剝奪他人的生命，縱使這會為將來的自己埋下後患，也在所不惜。

雖說凜雪鴉也不殺人，他的理由卻截然不同。

凜雪鴉所學乃斬惡之劍，是為了維護正道而翦除邪道的殺戮。可何謂正義？又何謂邪惡？

他當然不相信性善論，也不是性惡論的擁護者。世上人百百種，可沒有既定的道路，好人墮落與壞人悟道更是時常發生的事，這才是這個世界有趣的地方，不是嗎？

凜雪鴉無意做那個終結一切的人，倒是對於玩弄囂張跋扈的惡者感興趣。不論他們之後是改過自新，還是積蓄力量等著反咬一口，都比單純的拔除奸惡要有意思的多。

說到底，殤不患與凜雪鴉兩人骨子裡的那股瀟灑不羈與桀驁不馴是一樣的。

便是世人笑我迂腐怒我奸猾又何妨？行事但求無愧天地與我心罷了。

這樣極端的兩個人，居然有著相似的價值觀，倒也是有趣。

或許這就是殤不患如此吸引他的原因吧。

9

凜雪鴉收起釣竿，從容優雅地起身，理了理自己的衣裳。

「好了，好戲開鑼了。」

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然這算是第七集觀後感，但拖到現在第十集都出了，我的效率真是沒藥救wwwwww  
> 話說我在第三集看到凜雪鴉自稱是殤叔的朋友時，跟著大家一起刷\我從未見過如此厚顏無恥之人/  
> 但第七集一出發現凜雪鴉說的居然是實話，簡直嚇壞我了wwwww  
> 然後第十集又刷新我的世界觀，原來殤叔也把凜雪鴉當摯友嘛！？  
> 我這次不說嚇壞了，我覺得我需要悠著點用嚇壞這個詞，以後八成還有得用呢。  
> 雖然我的本意是想cue那句朋友，但大概是他們感情超乎想像導致我越寫越基，所以要是覺得有CP的話那就是了吧，因為我也(ry


End file.
